


Nature Squid

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-26
Updated: 2003-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the squid came to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Sung to the tune of 'Nature Boy'. I'm sorry. So very sorry... *hides*

"#There was a squid...  
A very strange and giant squid.  
And he swam very far, very far  
Through ocean and sea,  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very skilled was he.  
And then one day,  
A lucky day, a Headmaster passed his way.  
And while they spoke of many things,  
Castles and kings,  
This Head said to squid,  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return.'

'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love and be loved in return.'#"

("And that's how the Giant Squid came to Hogwarts. Honest.")


End file.
